


Stanford Baby Dean

by Into_Oblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diapers, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pacifiers, Regression, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean pisses off a witch, he get's cursed and is an infant in a man's body and Sam, currently attending Stanford at the time, must care for his now "baby" brother. Based off an rp me and Cammoos are doing. This fic was her suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stanford Baby Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Sam sighed as he looked down at Dean, who was lying on a blanket, dressed in a diaper and a blue onesie, a diaper bag beside him. He just had to go and piss off that witch, and call her childish. Now, Sam was stuck with a giant infant for a brother for god knows how long.

 

Dean looked up at Sam and let out a soft gurgle, managing to bring his foot to his mouth and slobber all over his dirty toes. Sam saw what his brother was doing and nearly gagged. He kneeled down beside him and grabbed his foot, taking it out of his mouth. “Dean, don’t do this. It’s gross! Do you have any idea how many germs are on your feet? And….you have no idea what I’m saying, do you? Of course not. You don’t care, anyway.” Sam says, reaching down and rubbing Dean’s tummy in a soothing motion.

 

Dean gurgles softly and smiles at Sam, curling his fingers around his brother’s, gripping them clumsily as he tried to play with them. He was just being curious, as most babies were. Sam chuckled and smiled at Dean. “Someone wants to play, doesn’t he?” Sam cooed as he got a toy out of the diaper bag and handed it to Dean, watching to see what he would do with it.

 

Dean cooes and gurgles as he brings the toy to his mouth, chewing on it, showing off his now toothless mouth. When the witch said Dean would be regressed, she wasn’t kidding. Dean was oblivious to what had happened to him, but he knew that he loved this toy!

 

Sam chuckles and looks at the time. “Shit! It’s almost time for me to go to class. What am I gonna do? I can’t leave Dean alone and a babysitter is out of the question. Damn it! I guess I’ll have to take him to class with me and hope he’ll be quiet.” Sam mumbles to himself as he grabs his book bag and Dean’s diaper bag, frowning when Dean manages to roll onto his face and cry.

 

Dean wails and fusses as he desperately tries to roll himself back over, but it’s too hard, so he just gives up. Sam sighs and picks Dean up, getting his head on his shoulder and supporting his butt as he hurried out the door, and started walking to Stanford. He was gonna be late, but, oh well.

 

Dean whimpers and fusses as he holds onto Sam, afraid he was going to drop him. Sam frowned and rubbed Dean’s back, shushing him as they entered the building. “Shh, Dean. You gotta be quiet for Sammy, okay? If you don’t, Sammy will get in trouble. I’m not gonna drop you. Don’t worry. I’ve got you, Dean.” Sam cooed softly, as he walked down the hall, ignoring the stares he got from others.  
Dean gently suckled on the pacifier and whined, not liking the feeling of being all snug against his brother, now Daddy. It was making him sleepy, but he didn’t want a nap. Not right now.

 

Sam continued walking to class, ignoring the strange glances and stares he was receiving. Dean was asleep now, suckling on his pacifier every once and awhile. Sam arrived at class, being one of the few who arrived first. He took a seat at the back, rubbing Dean’s back as he got out his laptop.

 

Dean leaned against Sam and drooled behind his pacifier, making little whining noises as he heard all the people around Sam making rude comments. He really didn’t wanna be here right now. Everyone thought he and Sam were freaks and weirdos. It was his fault. To make matters worse, his tummy started making strange noises.

 

Sam looked down at his sleeping brother and frowned, hearing the noises coming from Dean’s tummy. He hoped Dean wasn’t about to poop or something. He didn’t really wanna have to change Dean in class. He’d get kicked out for indecent exposure. Maybe his brother was just hungry.

 

Nudging Dean awake, Sam smiled down at him, pulling out a bottle of formula, shaking it up a bit. “Are you hungry, Dean?” He cooed, rubbing the nipple against Dean’s lips, smiling when he starts to suckle, greedily drinking down the formula, kicking gently as he looked up at Sam with half-lidded eyes.

 

“Good boy, Dean. You were hungry, weren’t you? Now, it’s time to burp you.” Sam cooed as he leaned Dean against him, patting his back and rubbing, satisfied when Dean let out a loud burp, and fell back to sleep in Sam’s arms.

 

Sam sighed when the other students started to fill up the classroom, along with the professor, who gave Sam a weird look, when he saw Dean. Sam had never said anything about having a brother to him.

 

Sam paid no attention to the look his professor was giving him. He had to make sure Dean was staying asleep, so he didn’t get him kicked out of class. Dean whimpered in his sleep and let out a small fart. It smelled horrible and Sam hoped that Dean wouldn’t use his diaper anytime soon.

 

“Oh, Dean. That reeks, man!” Sam whispered, rubbing Dean’s back when he started to fuss in his sleep, letting out a loud, wet fart. Sam frowned when he felt Dean’s diaper start to become heavier in the back. “Oh, god, Dean. No. Not here, not now. Uh, professor, I gotta go change him.” Sam says, as he grabs the diaper bag and heads to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

 

Dean whines and starts to wake up when Sam lays him down on the floor, making sure to put a towel under him first. He looks around and whimpers before he starts wailing, not wanting this. He didn’t like the feeling of a messy diaper and wanted it to go away. Kicking his legs, and squirming a bit, Dean starts wailing even louder, despite Sam’s efforts to quiet him.

 

Sam shushes Dean and rubs his tummy in a soothing motion. He gags and nearly vomits when he sees the mess Dean has made. Grabbing some wipes, Sam gets him all cleaned up, he throws the soiled diaper away and slides a new diaper beneath Dean’s bottom, adding powder before taping on the diaper and snapping Dean’s onesie closed over it, wiping his tears away with his thumb.

 

“I’m sorry, Dean. I know, it’s probably real hard being a baby. You can’t do anything for yourself anymore. Don’t worry, I’m gonna take care of you the best I can. I promise.” Sam cooes as he picks Dean up and rubs his back soothingly, bouncing him gently, until he calms down.

 

“You wanna go home? I can skip class for today.” Sam says, as he grabs the bags and heads down the hall to the main doors. He knows he’ll get in trouble for skipping class, but Dean didn’t like it here. It wasn’t fair to make him feel uncomfortable and scared.

 

Looking out the window, Sam saw that it was raining. He pulled a blanket out of the bag and covered Dean with it, as he started walking home. Dean whimpered and held tightly to Sam, closing his eyes, and shivering from the cold rain.

 

Sam frowned and held Dean tighter as he went up the steps to his apartment, rushing in out of the rain, sitting down on the couch and uncovering Dean. He looked down at him and saw his teary eyes. It made him feel really bad. Dean must’ve been terrified.

 

“It’s okay, Dean. We’re home now, all safe and dry. I’m not gonna put you through something that makes you feel uncomfortable. I love you too much, for that. Now, how about we have some dinner, huh?” Sam cooed as he sat Dean on the couch and went to look for something soft to feed him.

 

Dean whined and fussed when Sam left him alone, kicking out his legs and clumsily banging his hands against the pillows on the couch. He didn’t like to be left alone.

 

Sam looked back at Dean and frowned, before quickly rummaging through the fridge and finding a snack cup of chocolate pudding. This was the only thing he had to feed his brother for now, and he knew it wouldn’t fill him up. He’d have to go grocery shopping soon.

 

Smiling, Sam returned to his flailing brother. He put the pudding cup on the coffee table and grabbed Dean’s hands, gently rubbing the tops of them to try and calm Dean down. Surprisingly, it worked.

 

Dean whined and pouted, as Sam picked up the pudding cup and got a small spoonful, bringing it to Dean’s mouth and spooning it inside Dean’s mouth, smiling when he sees that Dean has no difficulty eating.

 

“You like that, Deanie? It’s yummy, huh?” Sam cooed as he fed Dean more and more until the plastic cup was empty and Dean seemed satisfied for now.

 

Dean let out a small burp once he was finished eating, giggling softly at the noise that came from his mouth.

 

Looking over his brother, Sam sighed. He’d gotten globs of pudding all over his clothes, and he was dirty, as he hadn’t bathed in several days. He really didn’t wanna have to give his brother a bath, but he needed one.

 

“Dean, you’re filthy. You need a bath. Come on, let’s go run the water, okay?” Sam cooed as he scooped Dean up and carried him to the bathroom, taking off his soiled onesie and diaper before sitting him in the tub and turning on the water.

 

Dean just sat there, giggling and splashing in the water, while Sam grabbed a towel from the shelf. He couldn’t help but to smile when he saw how cute Dean was being, all giggly and happy. He loved to see Dean smile like that.

 

Kneeling down beside the tub, Sam grabbed a cloth and squirted some body wash onto it, smiling as he gently started to rub it all over Dean’s body, getting him all nice and clean, which he really seemed to like.

 

Dean gurgled happily and splashed in the water, getting Sam wet, but he didn’t mind it. Dean was just a baby, after all. And it was a good thing that he enjoyed his bath. Most babies fussed and cried during bath time.

 

But as Sam was about to wash Dean’s hair, he noticed the look on Dean’s face. It looked like he was either mad or really concentrating on something. Then, he realized what that face meant, but before he could do anything, Dean grunted and pushed out a huge turd that floated past him.

 

“Oh my God! Dean! Why’d you do that?! Now I’m gonna have to get you out and then clean the tub. That’s so gross, Dean!” Sam said as he got a giggling, squirmy Dean out of the tub and dried him off, quickly getting him in a diaper so he could clean out the tub.

 

Dean just sat there, watching Sam as he got the poop out of the bathtub and cleaned it with soap and water, making sure there was no more poop before draining the water and washing his hands.

 

Sam then picked Dean up and carried him into the bedroom, where his diaper bag sat by the bed. Pulling out a green onesie, he slipped it over Dean’s head and arms and laid him on his back so he could do up the snaps along the crotch.

 

Dean yawns and rubs at his eyes, getting sleepy. He’s had an exciting day with Sam, but every baby needs sleep and Dean was no exception.

 

Sam noticed that Dean was getting tired, so he gave him a pacifier and lifted him into his arms, gently bouncing him and rocking him, until he finally fell asleep thirty minutes later.

 

Not wanting his baby to get hurt, Sam gently laid Dean down on the bed and surrounded him with pillows and blankets, so he couldn’t roll off and hurt himself. Then, he went to go fix himself some dinner, which was a bowl of ramen noodles, because every college kid eats the crap out of them.

 

After his dinner of cheap noodles, Sam decided to watch a bit of TV, and he ended up falling asleep on the couch, only to be woken up by Dean wailing his head off at 3:00 in the morning.

 

Sam groaned and rubbed at his face as he walked to the bedroom and turned on the light to see Dean, kicking his legs and flailing his arms, obviously in great discomfort from something.

 

Sam sits on the bed and shushes his crying brother, giving him his pacifier and getting him to calm down. He checked his diaper first and found that it was soaking wet and couldn’t hold anymore pee.

 

“So, that’s what’s got you all worked up, huh? I’d cry too, if I was that wet. Let’s get you all nice and dry, huh?” Sam cooed as he unsnapped Dean’s onesie and grabbed the supplies from the diaper bag, setting them down beside the baby.

 

Smiling softly, Sam untaped Dean’s diaper and wiped him clean before removing the wet diaper and setting it aside, folding it up. Then, he slid a new diaper beneath Dean’s butt, making sure to add baby powder before spreading Dean’s legs a bit and pulling the diaper up, taping it on snugly.

 

“There we go, Deanie. Is that better? Huh?” Sam cooed as he tickled Dean’s tummy and made him giggle and squirm in place.

 

Sam chuckled and handed Dean a teddy bear from the diaper bag, and played with him for a little bit, before they both got tired and ended up sleeping beside each other on the bed.

 

The next morning, Sam woke up and smiled when he saw Dean sleeping quietly on the bed, his pacifier gently bobbing up and down as he suckled on it, kicking his legs a bit.

 

Carefully, Sam got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom to pee and wash up before going to the kitchen to cook some breakfast and fix a few bottles for Dean, putting them in the fridge for later.

 

After Sam had finished eating his breakfast, he decided to change clothes and get ready for the day, letting Dean sleep as long as possible, so maybe he wouldn’t be so cranky later, when he took him to class.

 

About 30 minutes later, Dean started to wake up, whining and fussing, as he was really hungry and didn’t see Sam anywhere.

 

Sam sighed as he got up from the couch and headed to the bedroom to see what Dean needed. “Okay, baby. Daddy’s coming. I’m coming.” He cooed, feeling weird about calling himself ‘Daddy’.

 

Walking into the bedroom, Sam saw his brother lying on the bed, squirming around and wailing, his red face screwed up in tears. It made Sam sad to see his brother crying like that.

 

Picking Dean up, Sam smelled something horrible, then he looked at Dean and smiled. “I know why you’re crying, baby boy. You made a poopy, didn’t you? Let’s get you cleaned up, huh?” Sam cooed as he laid Dean down on a towel and grabbed the supplies from the diaper bag, then he unsnaps his onesie.

 

Giving Dean a toy to play with, Sam smiled and started to get his brother all cleaned up, and in a fresh diaper and new clothes, finishing up with a sigh, grinning when he sees Dean chewing on the toy he handed him.

 

“There you go, Dean. That’s much better, isn’t it? Now, Daddy needs to run to the store to get some groceries. I gotta take you with me, so you have to be a good boy, okay? I know you will, won’t you?” Sam cooed as he grabbed the diaper bag and headed out the door heading to the supermarket down the street, holding Dean on his hip.

 

Dean suckled on his pacifier and laid his head on Sam’s shoulder, being very shy, and he didn’t like some of the looks people were giving him. They thought he was a freak. Just because he had the mind of a baby, didn’t mean he was unaware of his feelings. When people looked at him funny, it made him really sad, and he wanted to curl up beneath his blankie and hide.

 

Grabbing a basket, Sam started to fill it with packets of ramen noodles and cans of food, along with more formula and several jars of baby food, along with some of that rice cereal stuff.

 

Meanwhile, Dean was gurgling softly and reaching out at a stuffed ducky that he really wanted, grabbing it and holding it in his hand. Sam noticed that Dean had grabbed the toy and smiled, deciding he would buy it for his brother, knowing he only had the one teddy bear to play with.

 

Dean whined and got all shy when someone Sam knew from college approached him. His name was Cas. Short for Castiel. He had just moved to California and had gotten a scholarship to Stanford from his high school. He was very smart and wanted to become a pediatrician, as he loved children.

 

Sam smiled and started talking to him as he was checking out, introducing him to Dean, while trying to hide the crush he had on the young man. He was very cute, dark brown hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and a smile that lit up the whole room.

 

“So, this is your brother? He’s so adorable! You’re so lucky to have a baby of your own to care for. I would love a baby of my own to care for.” Cas says as he smiles at Dean, who blushes and hides his face in Sam’s jacket.

 

“Awww! He’s shy, huh?” Cas cooed, as he ruffled Dean’s hair, bending down so he could try and see Dean’s face. Then he saw that Sam seemed to have his hands full with both Dean and the groceries. “You want some help? I’ll carry your groceries for you, Sam. I don’t mind. You seem to have your hands full, here.” Cas says, as he takes the grocery bags and walks out with Sam.

 

Once they reached Sam’s apartment, Sam invited Cas in for some coffee, and to let him visit with Dean for a while before Sam had to go to class.

 

“So what do you do with Dean while you’re in class?” Cas asks as he sits on the floor with Dean, playing with him, trying to get him to warm up to him a bit. He loved kids and seeing a grown man dressed like a baby, wasn’t weird to him at all.

 

“Oh, I have to take him with me, as it doesn’t seem like there are babysitters for a giant infant out there. It’s not something people can just accept, you know? But I’m all that Dean has to care for him. And I can’t leave him alone, either.” Sam says, taking a sip of his coffee.

 

Cas frowns, at what Sam is telling him. It’s sad that Dean had no one else to count on, but his brother, who was struggling with school and still had 6 months left until he graduated.

 

“Hey, I’ll babysit for you, Sam. I love kids. And I already finished my class for today. I don’t mind. Honestly.” Cas says as he looks over at Dean who looked like he was concentrating hard on something, while letting out a small grunt.

 

“Uh-oh! He’s making his "poop” face. I learned what that look meant last night when he did it while pooping in the tub. He pooped in the tub! He really is an infant in a man’s body. And it was so gross. Thank god he didn’t grab it and play with it.“ Sam says, trying to keep from laughing, smelling the mess his brother had made.

 

"You want me to change him? I don’t mind, really. I used to work at a daycare, so I’ve changed like, a million diapers. It’s nothing.” Cas says, as he lays Dean down on his back, watching him as he squirmed around, kicking his legs, just like a real baby.

 

“You can change him, if you want to. I gotta go pack my bag for class, anyway, Sam says while he hands Cas a diaper and wipes, before he headed to his bedroom to get his bookbag together.

 

"Who’s got a stinky bottom? Deanie does, yes he does! Yes, he does!” Cas cooed as he unsnapped Dean’s onesie and unfastened his diaper, making a face before he grabbed some wipes and started to get Dean all cleaned up, despite the baby’s kicking legs and his squirming.

 

Dean giggles and squirms around while Cas is wiping him clean, bringing his fingers to his mouth and drooling on them, looking around the room, as he felt his legs being lifted along with his butt, while Cas slid a fresh diaper under him and got it taped on, giving his tummy a tickle before he snapped up his onesie and went to go throw the messy diaper away, returning to Dean after washing his hands at the kitchen sink.

 

He picked Dean up and held him on his hip, bouncing him lovingly, and smiling at him, knowing that the baby had to feel better in a new diaper. “Who’s all clean? Who’s all clean? Dean is! Yes, he is! All nice and clean and in a fresh diapee!” Cas cooed, as he grabbed Dean’s ducky and played with him, making little quacking sounds, making Dean giggle.

 

Sam was leaning in the doorway, grinning while he watched Castiel bouncing his brother lovingly, playing with him, making him smile and giggle. He was amazing with Dean.

 

“Hey, I uh, gotta go to class. Are you sure you can handle Dean? If you need anything, you can call my cellphone. My number’s on the fridge. Dean, you be a good boy for Castiel, while Daddy is gone.” Sam said as he hugged Dean and kissed his head as he headed out the door, leaving Dean with his babysitter.

 

“Okay, Dean. Let’s see, what should we do first? Play some more or would you like to eat?” Cas asks as he sits Dean down on the couch, and pulls his ducky from behind his back, making it tickle Dean all over, while making silly quacking sounds to make Dean squeal and giggle.

 

Dean smiles and squirms in place, his diaper crinkling as he moved around, making this whole thing even more adorable.

 

After a good 15 minutes of playing, Cas decides to see if Dean would eat. He loved feeding babies and Dean was no exception to him. “You stay right there, buddy. I’m gonna go grab something for you to eat, okay?” Cas cooed as he headed into the kitchen and grabbed a jar of baby food along with a bib and headed back to Dean.

 

Dean gurgled and made little whining noises and made grabby hands for the food, as he was pretty hungry and it was getting close to his lunchtime, too. It was weird how he could tell when it was time for lunch, dinner, breakfast and bed.

 

“Okay, little guy, let’s get some food in your tummy, huh?” Cas cooes as he opens the jar of food, placing it on the coffee table, so he could tie the bib around his neck, so he wouldn’t get his cute outfit dirty.

 

Smiling, Cas picks up the jar and gives the contents a quick stir before spooning some food into Dean’s mouth, catching the food that dribbles down Dean’s chin, scooping it up with the plastic spoon, making sure it got in Dean’s mouth, before feeding him more and more until he has eaten the whole jar.

 

Now, that he had a full tummy, Dean started to get sleepy, and he let out a huge yawn, rubbing his eyes as he leaned against Cas, closing his eyes as he started to fall asleep in his arms.

“Aww. You’re tired now, aren’t you, baby boy? Let’s go get you into bed.” Cas cooed, letting out a yawn himself. he’d been up since 5:00 this morning, so he was really tired.

Laying Dean down on the bed, Cas smiles as he places a pacifier in Dean’s mouth before covering him with a blanket, kissing his head on his way back out to the living room, where he laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

 

A few hours later, Sam walked in and smiled at seeing Cas and Dean both asleep. He decided to let them be, while he made some more coffee and ate one of the donuts he had picked up on the way home. He’d wait until Cas woke up to tell him he loved him.

 

For now, he decided to just enjoy the silence….


End file.
